


Perfect Future

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, House Hunting, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ll put thick curtains up on the window and store soft blankets and pillows in the seat, perfect for cuddling up with. Thick rugs will go on the hardwood to protect bare feet on cool winter days, perfect for scrunching toes into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Future

**Author's Note:**

> I was just kinda searching through my One-shot folder when I found this and realized I'd never posted it anywhere, probably because it's really, really short. But it's ridiculously cute and because of the semester, I haven't really been able to write very much, so I decided I'd throw my readers a bit of a bone until I can get back to You and the Moon and Neptune. Enjoy!

Tsukishima finds his husband standing stock still in one of the empty rooms.

All of the rooms are empty, devoid of furniture or any decoration of any kind, hollow but for the three people standing within the house. It echoes around them as they move, the hardwood floors soaking up the noises so that they’re muffled and distorted, even the sound of quiet rain pattering against the old roof.

He leaves the realtor alone in the cold kitchen when he notices that Yamaguchi isn’t following in their wake anymore. Instead, the other man is alone in a tiny nook of a room, standing before a large bay window with a little cushioned seat built into it.

Tsukishima doesn’t need to call his husband’s name, doesn’t need to reach out to touch him or catch his attention so that he turns around. He can see everything.

They’ll put thick curtains up on the window and store soft blankets and pillows in the seat, perfect for cuddling up with. Thick rugs will go on the hardwood to protect bare feet on cool winter days, perfect for scrunching toes into. And the rest of the room will be filled with any assortment of book shelves they can find; the two they already own, and others they pick up from the store, or find abandoned on the side of the road. The air will be thick with the scent of ink and leather and something both cool and warm, indescribable.

He can see them curled up together, a comfortable, intimate twist of limbs intertwined and heads on shoulders or stomachs, reading together, the only sound their quiet breath and the ruffling of turned pages. He can see Yamaguchi sitting at the base of one of their mismatched shelves, finger tips trailing along colorful spines, mouth forming titles as he searches for something. He can see himself on his tip toes to reach the very top shelves, fetching some half forgotten tome. He can see Yamaguchi curled up on the seat by himself, fast asleep with piles of books all feathered out around his body, the rise and fall of his chest a steady, soothing rhythm.

Without a word Tsukishima pulls himself from the fantasy and steps up behind Yamaguchi to wrap his arms around his husband’s wait, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head.

Yamaguchi sighs and leans back against him, hands closing over top of Tsukishima’s. He smiles when he glances back at the blonde, face aglow with the warmth of their future. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)! I promise I still take requests.


End file.
